Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete
Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete est une compilation de 9 disques comprenant toutes les musiques de Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix et Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories. Pistes Disque 1 (Kingdom Hearts) #''Dearly Beloved'' #''Hikari -KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version-'' #''Hikari -PLANITb Remix- (Short Edit)'' #''Dive into the Heart -Destati-'' #''Destiny Islands'' #''Bustin' Up on the Beach'' #''Mickey Mouse Club March'' #''Treasured Memories'' #''Strange Whispers'' #''Kairi I'' #''It Began with a Letter'' #''A Walk in Andante'' #''Night of Fate'' #''Destiny's Force'' #''Where Is This'' #''Traverse Town'' #''The Heartless Has Come'' #''Shrouding Dark Cloud'' #''Blast Away! -Gummi Ship I-'' #''Tricksy Clock'' #''Welcome to Wonderland'' #''To Our Surprise'' #''Turning the Key'' #''Olympus Coliseum'' #''Road to a Hero'' #''Go for It!'' #''No Time to Think'' #''Deep Jungle'' #''Having a Wild Time'' #''Holy Bananas!'' #''Squirming Evil'' #''Hand in Hand'' #''Kairi II'' #''Merlin's Magical House'' #''Winnie the Pooh'' #''Bounce-O-Rama'' #''Just an Itty Bitty Too Much'' #''Once Upon a Time'' #''Shipmeisters' Humoresque'' #''Precious Stars in the Sky'' #''Blast Away! -Gummi Ship II-'' Disque 2 (Kingdom Hearts) #''A Day in Agrabah'' #''Arabian Dream'' #''Villains of a Sort'' #''A Very Small Wish'' #''Monstrous Monstro'' #''Friends in My Heart'' #''Under the Sea'' #''An Adventure in Atlantica'' #''A Piece of Peace'' #''An Intense Situation'' #''The Deep End'' #''This is Halloween'' #''Spooks of Halloween Town'' #''Oopsy-Daisy'' #''Captain Hook's Pirate Ship'' #''Pirate's Gigue'' #''Never Land Sky'' #''Kairi III'' #''Blast Away! -Gummi Ship III-'' #''Hollow Bastion'' #''Scherzo Di Notte'' #''Forze del male'' #''HIKARI -KINGDOM HEARTS Instrumental Version-'' #''Miracle'' #''End of the World'' #''Fragments of Sorrow'' #''Guardando nel buio'' #''Beyond the Door'' #''Always on My Mind'' #''Hikari'' #''March Caprice for Piano and Orchestra'' #''Hand in Hand -Reprise-'' #''Dearly Beloved -Reprise-'' #''Having a Wild Time -Previous Version-'' #''Destati'' Disque 3 (Kingdom Hearts II) #''Dearly Beloved'' #''Passion -KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version-'' #''Passion -opening version-'' #''Lazy Afternoons'' #''Sinister Sundown'' #''The Escapade'' #''Dive Into the Heart -Destati-'' #''Fragments of Sorrow'' #''Tension Rising'' #''Kairi'' #''Missing You'' #''The 13th Struggle'' #''Roxas'' #''Sora'' #''The Afternoon Streets'' #''Working Together'' #''Friends in My Heart'' #''Magical Mystery'' #''A Twinkle in the Sky'' #''Reviving Hollow Bastion'' #''Scherzo Di Notte'' #''Laughter and Merriment'' #''Desire for All That is Lost'' #''Organization XIII'' Disque 4 (Kingdom Hearts II) #''Gearing Up'' #''Shipmeisters' Shanty'' #''Blast Off!'' #''Asteroid Attack'' #''Crossing the Finish Line'' #''Waltz of the Damned'' #''Dance of the Daring'' #''Hesitation'' #''Dance to the Death'' #''Beauty and the Beast'' #''The Home of Dragons'' #''Fields of Honor'' #''Apprehension'' #''Vim and Vigor'' #''Cloudchasers'' #''Olympus Coliseum'' #''Road to a Hero'' #''The Underworld'' #''What Lies Beneath'' #''Villians of a Sort'' #''Beneath the Ground'' #''Rowdy Rumble'' #''Mickey Mouse Club March'' #''A Walk in Andante'' #''Monochrome Dreams'' #''Old Friends, Old Rivals'' #''Floating in Bliss'' #''Winnie the Pooh'' #''Bounce-O-Rama'' #''Bounce-O-Rama (Speed Up Ver.)'' Disque 5 (Kingdom Hearts II) #''Isn't It Lovely?'' #''Let's Sing and Dance!'' #''Swim This Way'' #''Part of Your World'' #''Under the Sea'' #''Ursula's Revenge'' #''A New Day is Dawning'' #''Any Time Any Place'' #''Nights of the Cursed'' #''He's a Pirate'' #''The Corrupted'' #''Hazardous Highway'' #''A Day in Agrabah'' #''Arabian Dream'' #''Arabian Daydream'' #''This is Halloween'' #''Spooks of Halloween Town'' #''Adventures in the Savannah'' #''Savannah Pride'' #''The Encounter'' #''Space Paranoids'' #''Byte Bashing'' #''Byte Striking'' #''Sinister Shadows'' #''The 13th Dilemma'' Disque 6 (Kingdom Hearts II) #''Showdown at Hollow Bastion'' #''One-Winged Angel (from Final Fantasy VII)'' #''Battleship Bravery'' #''Sacred Moon'' #''Deep Drive'' #''Riku'' #''Courage'' #''Disappeared'' #''A Fight to the Death'' #''Darkness of the Unknown'' #''Passion -after the battle-'' #''Fantasia alla marcia for piano, chorus and orchestra'' #''Destiny Islands'' #''Hand in Hand'' #''Sunset Horizons'' #''Dearly Beloved -Reprise-'' Disque 7 (Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Memories) #''Dearly Beloved'' #:Arrangement: Kaoru Wada #''Memories in Pieces'' #:Arrangement: Kaoru Wada #:Chœur: Music Creation #''Traverse Town'' #''Hand in Hand'' #''Just Wondering'' #''Struggle Away'' #''Welcome to Wonderland'' #''To Our Surprise'' #''Piccolo Resto'' #''Olympus Coliseum'' #''Go for It!'' #''Disquieting'' #''The Fight for My Friends'' #''A Day in Agrabah'' #''Arabian Dream'' #''A Very Small Wish'' #''Monstrous Monstro'' #''La Pace'' #''This is Halloween'' #:Composition originale: Danny Elfman #''Spooks of Halloween Town'' #''The 13th Floor'' #''Under the Sea'' #:Composition originale: Alan Menkel #''An Adventure in Atlantica'' #''Face It!'' #''The Force in You'' Disque 8 (Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Memories) #''Captain Hook's Pirate Ship'' #''Pirate's Gigue'' #''Scent of Silence'' #''Hollow Bastion'' #''Scherzo Di Notte'' #''Revenge of Chaos'' #''Winnie the Pooh'' #:Composition originale: Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman #''March-A-Long'' #''Dash-A-Long'' #''Thirteen Discretion'' #''The 13th Struggle'' #''Lazy Afternoons'' #''Sinister Sundown'' #''Destiny Islands'' #''Night of Fate'' #''Naminé'' #''Castle Oblivion'' #''Forgotten Challenge'' #''Graceful Assassin'' #''Scythe of Petals'' #''Lord of the Castle '' Disque 9 (Pistes additionnelles des deux Final Mix) #''One-Winged Angel (from FINAL FANTASY VII)'' #''A Night on the Bare Mountain'' #''Disappeared'' #''Another Side'' #''What a Surprise?!'' #''Happy Holidays!'' #''The 13th Reflection'' #''Cavern of Remembrance'' #''Deep Anxiety'' #''The Other Promise'' #''Rage Awakened'' #''Fate of the Unknown'' #:Arrangement: Kaoru Wada #:Chœur: Music Creation Détails supplémentaires *En plus des disques 7 à 9, contenant les bandes originales de Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories et Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix jusque-là inédites, ce coffret contient six pistes de Kingdom Hearts II non présentes sur l'album Kingdom Hearts II Original Soundtrack. Ces pistes proviennent toutes de mini-jeux, et sont : **''Road to a Hero'' **''Beneath the Ground'' **''Bounce-O-Rama'' **''Any Time Any Place'' **''Arabian Daydream'' **''Byte Striking'' Galerie Musiques en:Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete Catégorie:Musique